Secret Episode (Sora's Stories)
Master Xehanort: Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind. Terra: It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen. (Master Xehanort chuckles) Master Xehanort: Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever. Terra: Wrong. (Something changes in Master Xehanort's eyes) Terra: You're gonna get shown the door, old man. Master Xehanort: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine? (He starts to smirk, but Terra gives a small laugh, knocking it from his face) Terra: Well, you'll find out soon enough. (Master Xehanort's eyes widen and then narrow) Master Xehanort: Oh...so that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox. Terra: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do arrest control of my heart from me...even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss...you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it. Master Xehanort: Brave words, to be sure. But I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this--you are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me, I've made certain of that. (He laughs, his yellow eyes glinting) "Image of their backs, preserved in memory" (Xehanort walks through the castle of Radiant Garden in a white lab coat. Braig runs up to him and puts an arm around his shoulder) Braig: Hey! Mister Master! (Xehanort says nothing) Braig: Oh c'mon, you don't even know your pal? Please, tell me the amnesia was just a sick joke. Boy, this is some cliché. (Xehanort attempts to remove Braig's hand from his shoulder, but he insists, looking him straight in his brown eyes, his face turned serious) Braig: Hey, you're not...Terra? (Xehanort says nothing) Braig: Just gotta check. (He removes his arm and laughs) Braig: As if! Well, don't sweat it. I got your back. (Xehanort brushes off his shoulder and Braig taps him on his back. They continue walking down the hall as two other walk through a corridor. Ansem the Wise walks slowly with little Ienzo, the two eating sea-salt ice cream together. He looks down at the boy and chuckles. Ienzo remains silent as he enjoys his ice cream bar. He stops suddenly, to Ansem's surprise and turns back, gazing at Xehanort and Braig. Ansem follows his gaze) "Two who were never meant to meet" (On a dimly lit beach, the Dark Margin, a man sits in a black cloak, gazing at the sun low on the horizon. He hears footsteps as a young woman walks toward him) ????: Who are you? (The man turns toward her, the drawstrings of the coat jingling quietly) ?????: Why, hello. It's not often that I get visitors. ????: Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here? ?????: Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores... But unfortunately much like the first. I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here. Aqua (sitting down): That's too bad. I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape. ?????: You wish to return to your own world? (She nods slowly) Aqua: It's my friends... I promised I'd be there for them. ?????: Your friends... Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you--true to his friends and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe. Aqua: Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger? ?????: Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day. (At this, Aqua's ears perk up) Aqua: Huh? Wait a sec. Is his name Terra or Ven? (He shakes his head) ?????: Neither of those, I'm afraid. Aqua (sighing): Should've known. ?????: How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more. Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience--or perhaps out of a sort of scholarly instinct. While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning--their birth by sleep. Even me, and even you. Aqua: What's this boy's name? Ansem: His name is... "All the pieces lie where they fell" (In an Old Mansion in Twilight Town, a young girl sits in a while room, drawing a picture. She brushes away a scrap of eraser and stares at her work, smiling. The picture is of a boy with spiky hair sitting on the trunk of a paopu tree) Naminé: Sora. (On top of the Clock Tower, sit three figures in black cloaks eating sea-salt ice cream. The black-haired girl stops and looks out at the horizon, and the two boys do the same) Xion & Roxas: Sora. (In the Land of Departure, a blond-haired boy sleeps in a chair under a starry sky. As another boy walks up to him, he wakes and looks up at him, smiling. They gaze into the sky, seeing a shooting star) Terra & Ventus: Sora. (At the Dark Margin, Aqua is overcome with emotion. A tear slides down her face and she stares over the water) Aqua: Sora. "Where they wait for him..." (The sun shines brightly on the Destiny Islands as Sora sits on the paopu tree, looking out over the water. In his hand, he holds a glass bottle) Riku: Sora. (He turns and sees Riku walking along the bridge toward him, his hands at his sides) Sora: Riku. (Riku stops near the tree, also looking toward the water) Riku: Your mind's made up? Sora: Yeah. (Beside the bottle in his hand, he holds a paper message. Kairi walks toward them) Kairi: Sora. (Her hair gently sways in the breeze) Sora: Kairi. (He jumps down from the tree) Sora: I... (She nods, and he smiles, walking over to her) Sora: It's just... They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am, because of them. (Riku and Kairi give a small laugh in understanding. She moves forward and places her Wayfinder in his hand) Kairi: See you soon. (Meanwhile) (Ryan is watching the sun) Cody: Ryan. Ryan: Yes, bro? Cody: You're minds made up? Ryan: Yep. (Then Meg appeared) Meg: Ryan. Ryan: Meg, I... (She nodded) Ryan: It just they really need Sora and I have to help him. I have to go with him, he is who he is, because of them. And don't worry, I'll find Brian and Stewie for you. I don't know where they are, but I'll find them someday. (She give him her Lucky Charm) Meg: I know you will, Ryan. Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Sora's Stories) Sora is sleeping at the beach 0'' Aqua imon are in the Dark Margin ''2 Then everything got reversed Zero Point (Aqua is looking at her Wayfinder Glowing) Aqua: As long as you're with me. I'll always find our way. Always. (She went off and she saw light and then Jet of Darkness is flowing) Aqua: What? (She look at her Wayfinder losing all its Glowing) Aqua: What is going on? (Meanwhile) (Stealth and her friends are looking at their Wayfinder) Stealth Elf: As long as you're here, we'll always find our way always. (They went off and it's rumbling) Jet-Vac: Huh? (Then they saw a Light and a Jet of darkness, they look at their Wayfinder) Pop Fizz: What the? 0.1 (Stealth Elf and her friends are exploring around the Darkness and then they got hit from Something and they saw a monster) Pop Fizz: What is that? Jet-Vac: I don't know. Stealth Elf: This monster is not an Unversed. Just a dweller of Darkness. (They are fighting it and they defeated it, they are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock) Jet-Vac: Huh? Stealth Elf: Was that... Pop Fizz: Oh no. (They saw the Mushroom Kingdom covered in Darkness) (Meanwhile) (Aqua saw Brian and Stewie who were wondering around in the Darkness dress up like Batman and Iron Man) Aqua: Who are you? Brian: I'm Brian. Stewie: I'm Stewie. Aqua: I'm Aqua. Stewie and Brian saw a Keyblade she's holding Brian: Hey. That Keyblade that's the one that Mickey had, have you met him? Aqua: Of course, but... How did you know him? Brian: Oh, he is great to us, we have a lot Adventure we did. Aqua: Is he with you? Brian: Actually, No. We sacrifice ourselves to save our friend. Aqua: Who? Brian: Ryan. We can't let the Darkness have him. Aqua: Just like me, who save Terra. Stewie: You really miss you're friend? Aqua: Yes. I really want to see them again. Brian: Don't worry, Aqua. We'll find our way out, no matter. Aqua: Okay. Brian: Come on. went off and they been attacked by a huge monster Brian: What the heck?! Stewie: What is that thing!? Aqua: This Monster is not an Unversed. Just a Dweller of Darkness. are fighting it and they defeated it and they are walking and they saw something and they look shock because they saw something Brian: What the... Aqua: Could it be... Stewie: Oh.. my... gosh. saw Castle of Dream covered in Darkness Fragmentary Passage (Mickey, Optimus and their friend is walking around the Darkness. Riku is Holding Kairi at the Big Ben. Jibanyan, Donald and Goofy are wondering around the Traverse Town. Hayner and his friends even Kairi, Meg, her family and Vivi are looking at the Mansion. Sora and Ryan 8s Sleeping and DiZ is typing something. Ranxy and Xgem are wondering around in Twilight Town, and Riku is watching them. At the Town, a boy, turned into Ansem and Xemnas. Sora watching the sea and then he disappeared. In the Room of Awakening, Ventus and Spyro is Sleeping and then they disappeared) ''Birth by Sleep -Volume Two-'' Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3